


Tollere Suma: To Remove the Core

by Ptl4ever419



Series: Story Haven [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptl4ever419/pseuds/Ptl4ever419
Summary: What if Dumbledore showing up to the Ministry late and our heroine being a bookworm ended the war two years early? What if Remus and Tonks had gotten together before Voldemort even returned and had Teddy in Harry’s fifth year? What if in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks fell along with Sirius? What if the brains drove Ron insane? What if the first curse that Riddle casts at Harry removed her core? What if Bellatrix still escapes and is thought to be after her estranged sister, her grandnephew, and the girl who killed her master? What if Dumbledore hides all three together away from England altogether? What if that place is Mystic Falls? What then?





	Tollere Suma: To Remove the Core

**Author's Note:**

> Been reading a fem!Harry/Klaus story recently and thought I'd share this old 2014 idea I'd had. Enjoy!

Stefan waited behind a petite girl to receive his schedule. “Calla Black, ma’am," the raven-haired girl uttered in a soft, tired sounding British voice.   
“All seems to be in order, sweetie. Here is your schedule, this is a map of the school and this one has your locker number and combination code on it. I hope you have a nice first day, sweetie,” the secretary, Mrs. Clarke smiled at the new student and handed her the papers.

The small girl turned around, her emerald green dress twirling around her knees as she did. Her petite hands land on Stefan’s chest as she stumbled into him. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I must have misstepped,” she blushed hotly, her emerald green eyes staring up at him in apology as she removed her hands from his chest. 

Stefan smiled charmingly, "No problem we all have our clumsy moments." Her blush darkened and she looked down before taking a deep breath and holding out her hand to him. 

“I'm Calla Black, my family and I just moved here from England."

“Stefan Salvatore, just moved back to town to live with my uncle."

“Well, see you around Stefan,” Calla said with a big smile. 

Calla walked out of the office and headed to her assigned locker to drop off some of the books in her overly heavy book bag. She glanced over her schedule and took out the books that she didn’t need for her first few classes and put them in her locker. She heard the warning bell and glanced at the schedule again before rushing off to find Mr. Tanner’s history class. 

The final bell rang as Calla slipped into the classroom glancing around for an empty seat. She quietly slipped into one as the professor called role. She diligently took notes remembering Andy’s words to her that morning. 

The day dragged on as she sat through her new classes. She sat alone at lunch under a tree, reading a book Andy recommended, that was one of Tonks’ favourites when she was younger. Tonks, Calla thought miserably, a single rushed down her cheek before she quickly wiped it away. Images rushed through her mind fast lightning. Bellatrix’s cackling laugh, Sirius slipping through The Veil, a dead Remus, a bloodied Tonks, a fallen Hermione, an insane Ron, a flash of green light, Riddle’s triumphant red eyes, unbearable pain, then complete and utter chaos. Calla shook her head frantically from side to head almost hyperventilating before a rugby shaped ball hitting her knee knocked her from her panic attack. A tall boy with dark hair and green eyes ran over from where the ball was thrown to retrieve it. “Hey, sorry about that,” the boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, “Can we have our ball back?”

“Of course, what kind of ball is this anyway? It kind of looks like a rugby ball, but its ends are too pointy,” Calla noticed that her accent definitely caught his attention. She handed the ball back too him.

“It’s a football. My name’s Simon Parker, by the way, I don’t think we’ve met yet,” he stuck his hand out for a handshake.

“Calla Black, nice to meet you. But that’s not a football, trust me my cousin has damaged enough of those for me to be sure what they look like,” Calla responded after shaking his hand.

Simon looked puzzled, “Nope, definitely a football, I should know for sure as I’m wide-receiver of our team.”

“Okay, last time I checked wide receiver was not a position on a football team. The only positions I know are goalkeeper, fullback, midfielder, forward, and stopper,” Calla was really confused.

“Soccer, you’re talking about soccer. You Brits call it football,” Simon clarified.

“Us Brits aren’t the only ones who call it football, all of the Continent does too. Now, what is this American football you play?”

Calla’s happy when the day ends and she drives home. "I'm home!" She calls out as she inserts her key into the lock with a slight smile, finally, she has a home. 

"How was your first day of school, Calla?" Andy asks walking into the foyer with baby Teddy on her hip. 

"It was okay, I think I'm the shortest in my year again," it's not fair she thinks, everyone is always taller than me. Andy gave her an amused smile as Teddy reached out for her. Calla quickly plucked him out of Andy's arms and into hers, "How's my little man doing, huh? Where you good for your Gran?" Calla asked her little godson, pain flashed through both Andy’s eyes and hers as his features switched to match hers.


End file.
